


Smoke, Ash, and Flames

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [49]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fire, Forests, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Stay Safe Guys, be careful around forest fires, forest fire, the links don't know how to properly act in a forest fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Nine: ForestThe reason why Four was left at camp was because he volunteered.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489673
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Smoke, Ash, and Flames

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of 'Heartburn'.
> 
> TW: fire, forest fires
> 
> I don't own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

The reason why Four was left at camp was because he volunteered. Since it was either that or helping Wind with the firewood, he managed to call staying at the camp before Warriors could. Wild and Twilight offered to go hunting while Legend and Hyrule was given the task of refilling the waterskins. That left Time and Sky with scouting around the forest for any monsters that may be near.

It was about an average forest. Wildlife would jump away at their quiet steps as Sky and Time slowly moved away from the group. They hadn’t gone very far into the forest before Sky started to cough.

“Are you okay?” Time asked.

Sky moved to nod his head before he broke out into another coughing fit. Moving over to him, Time felt something faint sting his eye. There was smoke in the air. He looked around them and saw a bright light coming from the direction of the camp.

“Come on,” he said, “we need to head back to camp.”

Sheathing his sword, he moved over to help Sky before the man could collapse to his knees. Sky let out a shaky cough. “T—thanks.”

“We’re not out of the forest, Sky,” Time said, “don’t thank me yet. But, you’re welcome.”

Helping Sky run from the growing blaze, a large branch cracked off from one of the trees, landing right in front of them. Fire flowed off the wood, coming too close to them for Time’s liking. They turned to run around the branch, and away from the fire.

“EVERYONE RUN!” Time yelled as he got closer to where he knew the others would be.

Warriors stood from where he was grabbing firewood. “What—”

“Forest fire!”

As Time and Sky rushed pass them, Warriors saw the blaze trailing behind them. He dropped his firewood and grabbed Wind before dragging him behind since Warriors was faster than him.

“What happened to sky?” Wind asked as they ran.

“Smokes making it hard for him to breathe—where is Legend and Hyrule?” Time said before glancing at the others.

Wind stopped. “I saw them by the river. I’ll go warn them of the fire!”

Before Warriors could stop him, Wind turned and ran into the fire. “WIND!” he yelled.

As it became evident that Wind wasn’t stopping, Warriors turned to Time. “I’ll get him.”

“Quickly.”

Warriors nodded to him before rushing in after Wind. Time secured his grip on Sky, who weakly coughed, before continuing. The fire cracked around them, burning through the trees, and filling the air with enough smoke that Time was starting to have trouble breathing. Nevertheless, he continued to push through the flames and burning woods.

The fire blocked his path many times, so the path they took was belated compared to what it would be normally. Through the smoke, ash, and flames, he was able to see the green clearing where their camp was. Four had split apparently, as the four parts of him were running around in the clearing; Blue, Vio, and Green were trying to clean up while Red simply sat on the ground, crying. Wolfie and Wild were already out of the woods and were rushing towards them.

Time and Sky stepped out of the forest.

* * *

Warriors rushed through the forest, jumping over fallen logs and nearly catching his scarf on fire multiple times. Earlier, he and Wind had saw Legend and Hyrule by the river, but that was closer to the center of the forest.

“WIND!” he called. “LEGEND! HYRULE! WHERE ARE YOU?”

Warriors coughed as the smoke obscured his vision. He collapsed to the ground, finding some fresher air to breathe. His lower position allowed him to see through the blaze at the river. Coughing once more, he got to his feet and ran over to where Wind was trying to coax Hyrule out of the water.

“What are you doing?” Warriors asked. “We need to leave! We’re near the exit!”

Legend sighed. He knelt by the edge of the river. “Hyrule’s not coming out of the water.”

“We gotta put water between us and the fire,” he said, still crouching in the shallow water. “We can’t escape!”

“Time and Sky are,” Wind said. “Come on! We can outrun the fire.”

“What? No, we can’t!” Hyrule said. “We need to wait for it to pass.”

Legend grabbed his arm. “Come on! We need to go!”

Looking at the three men, Hyrule sighed, “Fine.”

The four took off away from the river, and towards where the fire barely touched the woods. There they entered and headed towards the blaze. Wind led the group because he knew where to go, Warriors kept watching the blaze, trying to keep everyone safe.

Suddenly, Wind tripped on an unturned root and landed hard on a rock.

“Wind!” Warriors knelt down by the unconscious Hero and quickly took stock of his injuries. “He’s only unconscious.”

“Well, pick him up,” Legend said. “We need to get out of here, stat!”

Hyrule helped Warriors put Wind on his back, and the three took off once more. They couldn’t outrun the blaze, so they merely ran beside it. As they neared the forest, their eyes stinging from the smoke and their lungs aching for clean air, they had luck on their side because they managed to find where they left from.

Wolfie, Wild, Time, and Sky were already out of the forest.

Quickly, Warriors, Wind, Legend, and Hyrule stepped out of the forest. They ran over to where Red was crouched on the ground, Green, Blue, and Vio were frantically moving in the background.

Red had his head knelt down in submission as he cried, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! I’m so sorry!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Seriously though, forest fires are extremely dangerous. If you see one, evacuate the area and call for help. Do NOT go back inside. Keep open flames under control and away from anything flammable. Make sure nothing on fire, or smoking, is left in the forest, or on grass. Grass fires are dangerous as well. 
> 
> If they are in a forest while it is on fire, don’t try to outrun the blaze. Look for a body of water (a pond or river) to crouch in, instead. If there’s no water nearby, look for a depressed, clear area with little vegetation. Lie there, low to the ground, and cover your body with something wet, like clothing or soil. Stay low and covered until the fire passes. Also, protect your lungs by breathing air closest to the ground—to avoid inhaling smoke, try to breathe through a moist cloth.
> 
> Most of all, stay calm.


End file.
